great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Hokii Nakamura
' ' Character's name ''' Hokii Nakamura '''Clan's Name Nakamura Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name Hokii Age 12 Birthday June 4th ' ' Gender Male Weight 90lbs Height 4'10 Relationship Status Single Nindo It's not over when you lose it's over when you decide to step down and give up Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Hokii is a Speicialized sand user, during his child hood his father bought him a gourd which he would be able to store sand in and then use it when he went into battle. '''Occupation Ninja Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. Sand Release Second Nature Magnet Release Personality and Behavior Hokii was the type of boy who was always encouraging and determined, he stood up for his comrades and himself and barely ever backed down from a challenge. Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 20 Senbon - 0 Paper bombs - 10 Scrolls - 0 Smoke bombs - 10 Ninja spikes - 0 Shurikens - 10 Swords - 0 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Nitohei in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. # Rank: D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Prison_Sand_Burial 2. Rank: D http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_of_Sand 3. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Haze_Clone_Technique Biography Hokii Nakamura was orginally from the the hidden sand village "Sunagakure" but because his parents died on a mission he asked all around the village how they had died but nobody knew why as a matter of fact no one came back from the mission and because Hokii had no siblings to look after him he became an orphan . At the age of 5 Hokii was moved the Hidden Leaf Village to joined the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, during his break and Lunch hours while all the other kids were running around having fun Hokii spend his time in a sand box scooping up sand and putting it in his Gourd which his father gave him for his 3rd birthday. By the age of 7 Hokii learned his first chakra nature Sand Release which allowed him to use sand which he stored in his gourd and which also made him become Konoha's very first sand Ninja. Then by the age of 11 Hokii Graduated from the acdemy with one of the highest grades in his class, now he is currently a Genin a waiting to be selected on a squad with two other Genin and a Jounin as their Sensei. Role play Reference List * Ceremony * The New Beginning D-Rank (2 Points) * Rescuing my Captain C-Rank (4 points) Approved by:(WhiteeLust/LegitDevil.) Category:Biography